The Slightest Touch
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: The first time Caleb saw it was in the showers in the Locker Room. SLASH. CalebReid


**Title:** The Slightest Touch (Is Heavy On Me)  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Pairing/character:** Caleb/Reid  
**Rating: **FRAO/NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1,355

**Prompt:** _All the lights on and you are alive  
__But you can't point the way to your heart  
__So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
__But you don't know  
__You don't know the greatness you are  
_**Kink: **Voyeurism or Tattoos  
**Notes/Warnings: **Slash, sex.  
1) This is the 2nd time I've started this fic. The first time I had half the fic done and the stupid college computer was kind enough to DELETE IT FROM MY MEMORY STICK!! This meant I didn't get it done in time for the original posting date. Luckily, this whole Amnesty Round gave me a change to re-write it and finish it.  
2) The fic is no-where near close to the Prompt, but the idea hit me when I read the kink. :)  
3) The idea behind the tat isn't mine. I borrowed it (with permission) from Pamie884 here on _The first time Caleb saw it was in the showers in the Locker Room_

* * *

The first time Caleb saw it was in the showers in the Locker Room. They'd just had Swim practice and Coach had been hard on all of them, pushing them to the limits. The scalding hot water beat down onto his body, soothing the aches in his muscles. Unfortunately, the relief was only temporary and he knew he'd be feeling that particular session for a while. The blond-haired boy to his right turned around, putting his back to the tiled wall before stepping out of the showers completely. Out the corner of his eye, Caleb caught a flash of something dark on the pale skin. He frowned and turned to look again, but by that time Reid was around the corner and in the changing rooms.

The second time he saw it they were at Nicky's. It was Friday night and the four Sons' were congregated around the Pool tables. Caleb perched on the empty table and watched Reid play Pouge for another beer, chuckling at Reid's attempts to distract the long-haired boy as he took his shots. Apparently, Reid's plan worked and the blond lifted both arms above his head in triumph when he won. The action brought the hem of Reid's long-sleeved t-shirt higher, revealing to Caleb the blond's toned stomach. The eldest's eyes were caught by the expanse of fair skin and that was when he noticed it again; the flash of dark on his hip. It teased him, peeking out over the edge of the other boy's boxers. Before he had time to make out what it was, Reid's t-shirt covered the mark again. Caleb looked up to find Reid smirking at him.

The third time they were in the Locker Room again, but it wasn't for a formal practice. The pool had been free and Caleb, Reid and Pouge decided to take advantage of it and get some extra practice. Pouge was long gone, leaving Reid and Caleb to finish showering and dressing. He glanced to his left just as Reid stood up to pull his jeans on. The black ink was stark against the pale skin and Caleb's eyes traced the points and curves of the design. He heard the blond snort and he transferred his gaze to the blond's face.

"I'd ask you if you like it, but I already know the answer to that one." He said, smirking and nodding down to Caleb's lap. The older boy was suddenly aware of the half-hard cock sticking out of his own unzipped jeans. Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have that two weeks ago." He said. Reid snorted and went back to getting dressed.

"I know."

"They take at least four weeks to heal."

The smirk on the blond's face told Caleb all he needed to know. "I know."

"Reid—"

"Can it, bro." The blond said with a long suffering sigh. "I know the lecture."

"Why do it then?"

Reid didn't answer right away. Instead he grabbed his t-shirt off the hook and slid it over his head, and Caleb watched as the sinewy muscles bunched and relaxed as he moved. His mouth became suddenly dry and was startled to find the blond watching him.

"Why d'ya think?" He asked, eyes softening slightly. The cocky, self-assured mask had slipped and in that moment Caleb saw everything that was _Reid_.

The younger male turned and went to leave the Locker Room but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Reid looked back over his shoulder at Caleb oddly, but followed through when the older boy pulled on his arm. The dark haired boy smiled slowly as Reid came to stand between his open legs.

"What?" Reid said, eyes narrowed and head cocked to the side as he looked down at his older 'brother'.

This time it was Caleb's turn to smirk. He set both hands on the blond's hips and started to slowly push the t-shirt up, all the while keeping his eyes on Reid's face. The blond chuckled when he realised what Caleb was doing.

"I've just put that on." He said even as he began taking it off again. Caleb leaned forward and pressed his lips to the firm abdomen in front of him.

"And now you've taken it off." He murmured into the pale skin. Ignoring the eye-roll his comment produced, he started to leave small sharp bites along the toned stomach. Reid gasped above him and Caleb didn't need to look down to know how quickly Reid had hardened. He chuckled into the skin and started unfastening Reid's jeans.

"You sure you wanna do this _here_?" Reid asked; his voice low and soft.

"No-one's gonna come back here." He answered, sliding the denim past the slim hips. Never had Caleb been more thankful that Reid hadn't put any underwear on than he was that moment.

With hands back on Reid's hips, Caleb by-passed the engorged cock and went to inspect the new addition to the younger boy's body. His fingers followed the same path his eyes had taken earlier, tracing the curves and points. Ripples of energy pushed through his fingertips as soon as they touched the black ink and Caleb watched as Reid threw his head back and moaned loudly, body shuddering under his hands.

Caleb arched his eyebrow, "Something you want to tell me, Reid?"

"No." he answered, and then moaned when Caleb's fingers swept over the tattoo again, "O-ok, so I put a little mojo in it, so what?"

"You're not suppose to Use—"

"Yeah, I know, Caleb." He said, rolling his eyes at the other guy, "I know. But I did, so get over it. I didn't see any harm in it."

Caleb was silent, absently stroking the skin of Reid's hip. His fingers swept over the ink again and a shudder wracked through the blonde's body. Caleb smirked.

"It's just like you to use for your own gratification."

"Makes things so much more fun." The blond breathed, and Caleb couldn't help the small shiver at the tone of his voice. The Power shot through his fingertips as he touched Reid's brand and he watched as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over the blond.

When Caleb closed his mouth around his cock, Reid's knees gave out and Caleb had to grip his hips hard to keep him from falling to the floor. The blond moaned when Caleb hollowed his cheeks and starting sucking him hard. Every so often Caleb's fingers brushed Reid's tattoo and an extra wave of shudders ran through the blond's body, along with pants and harsh curses.

"Shit, Caleb...oh God..." Reid panted, head thrown back and hands clutching at the thick dark hair on Caleb's head. The older male went down harder and faster and the litany of curses and exaltations became louder and more frequent, the sounds making Caleb harder as each second passed. Ignoring his own need, he slowed his pace right down. This earned him a sharp tug on his hair and piercing glare.

"Fuck, Caleb, don't you _dare_ stop. So close..." The blond gasped, chest heaving with each breath. The dark-haired boy lifted his eyes and pulled back so far that he nearly let the hard cock go. Just as Reid was about to complain, Caleb relaxed his throat, took him in as far as he could and hummed. At the same time, he pressed his fingertips firmly on the tribal tattoo, sending his own Power into the mark.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuckfuckfuckfuck!_" The triple assault had Reid's screaming out, throwing his head back once more and giving Caleb everything he had. The other boy swallowed Reid's offering greedily before releasing him and licking the softening cock clean. The blond swayed and transferred his hands to Caleb's shoulder, using them to keep himself on his feet.

"See?" Reid chuckled breathlessly, voice trashed from screaming. "Mojo. More fun."

A pair of arms slid around Reid's waist from behind and Caleb looked up suddenly. He relaxed when he saw Pogue's smirking mouth rest on Reid's shoulder.

"Maybe we should work on you until _you_ get one, Cay." He said.

Caleb laughed, "Maybe."

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :)


End file.
